Love Knows No Bounds
by AppleJax110
Summary: A certain non-Cullen vegetarian vampire slips up and attacks a human. She changes, and is taken in by Carlisle, but she can't forget the beautiful face that sealed her fate. She goes looking for her killer, but she doesn't want revenge- she wants his
1. A Beautiful Fate

What was going on? Why was it suddenly so dark? I stared around, and realized I was on the ground. I stood, finally remembering falling asleep. Yes, that was it! I had fallen asleep in the woods… a flash of memory rushed through my head. I thought I'd seen something strange in my orange, it hadn't looked like a normal seed. Damn Nikko! Surely if he had known I would end up hiking after school, he wouldn't have put the sleeping pills in my orange…

_Oh, Crap_! I suddenly remembered James and Lexi, waiting for me at home_… I'm staying with Taylor Friday Night! _I'd called. _OK! _They had responded in Unison. They probably thought I was there now… Thankfully I had cancelled with Taylor during school- my parents didn't know. But now there was the issue of my being in the woods alone at night, nearly 15 yards from the trail. I recalled hearing stories of wolves on the news- wolves that had grown far larger than normal. I looked around, trying to remember which way the trail was, and suddenly felt a hand on my throat, choking me. A moment later, I was flying across the dirt. I fell as I hit the tree, feeling as though I would slip into unconsciousness… I stupidly stayed awake. As the pale, beautiful man stepped towards me, I caught his scent- it was lovely, like vanilla and desert rain…And then there was a horrible pain in my forehead… I felt myself bleeding, and then, suddenly, the man was being pulled away from me. _No!_ I screamed inside my mind, wanting to hold on to the smell, the sight of his face… now there was only pain, it was no longer being dulled by the sight and scent of the man who, it seemed, was trying to kill me. Trying to kill me… so why did I feel so much safer when he was next to me, breathing on me, drinking blood from my cut? It was a strange thing for him to be doing- my mind turned to my favorite books, full of creatures that, until now, I had thought unreal. And yet, a beautiful, frighteningly strong man was drinking my blood… one word crossed my mind: vampire.

I heard a voice now, and saw a new face- beautiful, but somehow not as beautiful as the first. This man didn't smell as good, either- He smelled like roses and pine needles. His voice was beautiful- it made me want close my eyes and swim in it. "Look what you've done!" I opened my eyes when the voice stopped, and saw that he had turned. I realized that the man with the first beautiful face was a few feet away, rigid. I also realized that neither of them were men- they were boys, probably a few years older than myself.

"She's dying!" Now he stood, walking towards the vanilla-scented god. "We have to get her to someone…." "I'm sorry." I melted inside as the warm, beautiful voice spoke, making the pain in my head disappear for a few heavenly moments.- I knew immediately that this voice belonged to the first boy I had seen, the one who had bitten me. Vampire flashed through my mind again.

"I'm sure you are, Damion!" Damion… so that was his name. "She's not dying, Jared." Damion spoke, temporarily healing my wound again. "She's changing." Changing? This registered clearly- I was becoming one of them. I'd read enough books and seen enough movies to understand that much.

I ruined the sounds of their perfect voices in my mind by speaking. "I'm… gonna be a vampire?" Jared rushed to my side kneeling. "She's awake?" He asked. I saw Damion smile. "And she's already realized what's happening. Funny, most people don't get it this fast…" Jared turned angrily. "Are you smiling? We can't… we can't do this! It's wrong!" "Oh, so you'd rather I just finish her off?" Me and Jared shouted "No!" at the same time, though it came out as more of a croak for me.

Damion moved forward, squatting next to Jared and staring into my eyes. "You know, you're amazingly responsive for someone who was bitten nearly 10 minutes ago." I smiled, laughing slightly- I don't know why. He turned to Jared. "Carlisle Cullen." Jared turned to Damion, as well. "Perfect! Hey… Day, your eyes are already turquoise again." Damion sighed, closing his eyes. "Her blood… it was very filling. So… perfect. Not sweet, not sour… it tasted like chocolate…" he opened his eyes again. "And raspberries." I chuckled. Raspberries were my favorite fruit. "Forget it. Let's get her to Carlisle!" They picked me up with perfect ease and started through the woods. "It's a shame." I heard Damion say. "what?" Jared replied. "When she changes, she'll become more beautiful." "So?" Jared asked. "I think she's beautiful as she is. Intensifying her features will make her less beautiful, in my opinion." I sensed him staring down at me, and then I fell asleep.

I awoke in a large house. 2 people were staring at me- a boy and a girl, both beautiful like Damion and Jared. But neither of them made me feel as though I was flying, as Damion had. I sat up, feeling a small pain on my temple. "H-how long have I been asleep?" I asked, and the 2 turned to me, faster than I had ever believed possible- I nearly missed the movement. "3 days." The boy said. His voice melted me- it was very close to the reaction I had had to Damion's voice. "So, I guess it's over- or close to, anyway. I suppose that you're one of us." The girl had spoken that time, her voice high and soothing. "I'm Alice." She said. "This is Edward. I suppose that you're our sister now." I sat up. "So, I'm a vampire?" They nodded. "You know, you're very lucky to have slept through it." Alice said. "Most people are awake, and have to endure the pain, sometimes for more than a week."

Suddenly, 3 more people were in the room- more vampires, I assumed. "oh! She's awake!" The woman said, smiling. "Hello, dear. I'm Esme." I'm Carlisle." The tall blond-haired man standing next to her held out his hand. I took it, nervous that it would be cold, as Damion and Jared's had been. I realized that my hand was cold, too, when I shook his hand and felt no chill. "I'm Emmet," The boy said, waving. Only moments later, 2 more vampires joined us- they introduced themselves as Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper stepped to Alice's side, and they hugged. Rosalie and Emmet kissed each other lightly. I realized that Alice and Edward were not a couple, as I had originally thought. Though now I realized that Edward was the only one here without a lover- I waited for another beautiful girl to walk in, but none did. "

"So, now, what's your name?" Alice asked. "Skylar." I said, embarrassed that I had not thought to mention my name yet.

And then, loud footsteps came from a few yards from the house- I figured my senses were more acute, considering that 5 minutes later, a girl walked into the house- she could not have been as close as I had first thought when I heard her steps. When the girl walked into the room we were assembled in, I was startled to see a simple, plainly human girl, instead of a beautiful blood-sucker like the rest of us. Still, she walked to Edward's side, apparently impervious to the fact that she was surrounded by vampires. She kissed Edward's hand, gently. I realized that, if she was human, they surely had to be very careful around each other.

"Hey, she's awake!" She said, turning to me. "I'm Bella." She held out her hand, as Carlisle had, and I took it, glad to feel warmth on my hand. "Skylar," I said, my voice weak. I stood, jumping clumsily off the table where I sat, and started to walk around. As I stepped into a patch of sunlight, expecting a burning sensation, I was surprised to see myelf glittering as I raised my hand to my face. "So, where's all the coffins and stuff?" Carlisle and Esme laughed. "We're not like that, dear. People have many misconceptions about our ways of life." Esme's voice was calming, motherly- my mind flashed to James and Lexi. "My parents!" "We can't do anything for them- they probably believe you were attacked by a bear, or wolf." My mind was reeling. "So, they think I'm… dead?" They all nodded solemnly, except for Rosalie and Bella.

"Why don't we go to a happier subject?" Esme suggested, and I nodded slowly. "Alice, why don't you… explain things?" Alice stepped towards me, and suddenly we were alone. "Where did they all go?" I asked. Alice sighed. "That's the first thing. Vampires have extraordinary speed. And strength. Edward had to Carry Bella out of here- she's human." I nodded. "I noticed. Her footsteps-" Yeah." Alice cut me off. "That's the other thing. We have VERY acute senses of smell, sight, and hearing. We don't sleep in coffins because, well… we can't crosses- don't worry about them. Holy water, too." I sighed, taking in all of this information. "What about the drinking blood?" I asked, and noticed my hand moving towards my temple, where I felt a small scar. "We do need blood. But, our family is different. We drink animal blood, and live among the humans as peacefully as we can. It can be hard, but you'll get used to it." She touched my scar lightly. "What a strange place to bite…" She was whispering, but I heard her clearly. "Well, come on. Let's go see if you have a talent."


	2. Dreams and Plans

"Try again!" Alice called, barely raising her voice. I heard her anyway, despite the fact that I was nearly 60 feet away from her. I sighed, prepared myself, and started running. When the sight of her face was clear, I tried to stop- 12 seconds later, I finally stopped, a few yards away from her. "Good!" She said. I sighed, slightly out of breath. "I think I figured it out. I have to try to stop when the thing I'm aiming for is coming into view, but not quite clear." She nodded. "Alright, let's do it one more time, then we'll go in for a break." I walked back to my starting point, a fallen tree that was covered in moss. I prepared myself, taking less than a second. Then, I was off. I started to slow down as Alice became visible, and then, a glance to the side- I stopped flat, falling and feeling a shield of heat erupt from me- 2 days before, Alice and I had discovered through extensive tests that I could control the temperature around me. A small sapling caught fire, and with a breath of cold air, I put it out. "Well, you stopped pretty well- except for falling on your face." I smiled sarcastically. I had seen, quite clearly, Damion- he was standing on a branch that shouldn't have been able to hold him, 20 feet up. He was watching me. I knew that the perfection of his face, the way his skin glittered in the dim sunlight, couldn't have been an illusion- but when I looked up, there was no sign of him. "what made you stop so abruptly?" Alice asked. "I, um, thought I saw someone... it's not important." She turned to me, holding my shoulder. "Your eyes are almost black- they look dark brown." My normally golden eyes had been darkening slowly over the past week. "We should go hunting tomorrow." She let go of my shoulders, and we headed towards the house- fast, but not at full speed. "It's strange, you're almost as fast as Edward!" I faintly heard her voice, distant in my mind, as I looked up and saw his intense eyes staring down at me. He seemed worried, and yet, indifferent. I looked down at the ground, then back up, expecting him to have disappeared. But there he was, standing on that same branch, his eyes moving ever so slightly as he watched us walk. Even when I stared right at him, he didn't turn away- he seemed to fade, become more dim, until I could barely make out his outline against the mossy tree trunk. We continued into the house, and as I stepped into the doorway, I looked back- he was gone.

The simple way to describe what happened that night would be to say that I fell asleep. But I can't sleep- I can't explain what happened in one word. I was awake, I suppose, but lying in my room while the others played "truth or Dare" downstairs (a silly thing to do, in my opinion,) I was not consciously aware of anything around me. Have you ever experienced that sensation of being spaced out, thinking, but not really focusing? Then suddenly you become aware again, and your thoughts are lost instantly- that is what happened to me that night. My thoughts were of one person- Damion. He was there, surrounded by darkness, but glowing brightly. He was smiling, and his words ran through my mind- I saw him speaking them, but not to Jared this time- now he was speaking to me. 'It's a shame. You are more beautiful. And that ruins my favorite thing about you." I felt confused. "My blood wasn't your favorite thing?" I heard myself ask, and didn't realize I had spoken out loud. He laughed in my mind. "no. It was wonderful, perfect- but your simple, human beauty... my heart almost beat again." And then a loud crash from downstairs pulled me away from his voice, back into my room. I jumped up, and rushed downstairs.

"Why would you dare him to do THAT?" I asked, and Alice chuckled. "Well, he can never pass up a strength dare- besides, we never use that thing anyway!" I stared at the mess of disconnected wires, glad that the house didn't actually get gas through the pipes. Then my eyes turned to the hole in the floor where the oven and stove now sat. Rosalie walked up to me, holding up a tin box- a tin box that was, to my dismay, erupted from me, knocking my siblings back. The sweets were the last thing I had from my human life- the last thing I had from my sister...

_FLASHBACK_

_"What about raspberries, Lark?" I laughed. "Put 'em in!" I lifted Jasmine up onto the counter, and she dumped her small handful of raspberries into the pot of chocolate. "ooh, how about..." I reached into a cabinet and puled out a small bear-shaped bottle. "honey?" She laughed and clapped her hands. We picked out all of the raspberries, now coated in chocolate, and placed them into the tin our mother had given us to paint together, after filling in the holes with honey and covering that with more chocolate- it would harden and protect the honey from pouring out. We placed the tin, full of our special treats, into the freezer. The next morning, we each ate one- they were delicious. We promised to save the rest for as long as possible. When our parents broke up, and she went with our father and I went with our mother, I had preserved them._

"Why did you eat them, rose?" I knew that if I could cry, the floor would be soaked by now. "Emmet dared me. We tried to warn him about what they meant to you, but..." I grabbed the tin, and opened it. I looked up and saw a smile begin to crack on Emmet's face. I looked at the tin again, and pulled on the empty bottom- it came off. "THey-they- You didn't eat them?" Rose shook her head. "Gross. No way. My dare was to make you mad." I sighed and ran up the stairs again, holding the box close. I sat down and thought about Damion again- as I did for the next 3 nights afterwards.

Then, the strange dream-like roll of thoughts, which I didn't seem to be able to control, changed. There was no speech now- just him, in darkness. But his eyes were pitch black, not turquoise. He was smiling, but he looked sad. He turned away from me, and walked away, fading, as he had that day in the woods- until he was gone. "Damion!" I called, scared that I had lost him. When he was gone, the darkness cleared, and I saw a forest that looked very familiar. Jared was there, sitting against a tree, his eyes dark and his expression cold. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"Sky?" Alice asked, knocking lightly- so lightly no human would have heard it. "We're going hunting. Are you ready?" A plan flashed through my mind. I smiled to myself, trying to block my thoughts when I realized that my decision could cause one of Alice's visions. I jumped up from my chair and walked out the door. Alice stared at me questioningly, but then shrugged. "Come on." She skipped gracefully down the stairs, and I followed, almost as graceful. We skipped right out the door and Alice joined Rose, Emmet, and Jasper in her car. Carlisle and Esme were in the Jeep. Edward stepped up to me. "We're fastest, you know. So we're going to run." I nodded one, and as the car engines started, we began running. Edward started out at near top speed, but I started slow, gaining speed every second. Within 5 seconds, I was at maximum speed. _At least i don't have to worry about stopping for too long,_ I thought to myself. Edward was ahead of me by more than 10 yards, but I expected that he could still hear my thoughts.

It seemed like only 10 minutes when I saw Edward stop in front of me. I kept running, then- I placed one foot down and held it there, and stopped. I tilted forward, but caught myself, then walked casually up to Edward. "So when do we start?" He shrugged, turning around, pointing to the 2 cars that were coming up behind us.

As the Car doors slammed, Carlisle started giving us instructions. "Smell a human or another vampire, come back to the cars. Maximum 2 animals. and NO leaving the Forest!" I rolled my eyes, and then realized they were gone.


End file.
